


Unshackled

by minusmelle



Series: Earn Me [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff, who even am i anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: roman makes a choice to earn dean in two ways.





	

He kissed down Dean’s sweaty pale back, as their hands connected on Dean's stomach. He could hear Dean let out a desperate moan, before their bodies came to a full stop, at the same time. The younger boy turned his head so blue eyes could capture brown right before he was kissed, slowly, passionately by the man he loved so much.  Roman came inside of him, while their tongues danced against each other’s gently.

Two days ago, Roman made a decision about his life that would no doubt change the complexities of it. Two days ago Roman decided he wasn't going to let his mother run his life anymore, and in those two days they came up with a plan for getting her off his back… for good.

It started with an Instagram post.

Sounds simple right? All Dean did was post a picture of them kissing in Roman's bed with the CEO’s arms wrapped around him and a caption that read, “he likes morning kisses.” Dean usually got about 300 likes on his pictures but this one… got over 20,000 and had comments that would make his whole bloodline seethe if they searched them all. But that, was only the first straw.

The second, was one Roman thought of all by himself, one that he couldn’t tell Dean about… not just yet anyway. He had turned his phone off last night because he knew the angry calls and texts were pouring in but all Roman wanted to do was make love to the most important person in his life. So that's what they did, all night long. Dean was probably sore by now but he didn't want Roman to stop. Their sex was crazy, almost… liberating last night, Dean didn't hold back on how much he wanted his dick and Roman wasn't ever going to tell him no.

Dean kissed him a few more times, chastely before Roman pulled out. He rolled off the bed and out of his arms, smiling at his boyfriend before he half limped his way towards the bathroom. Once he was gone, Roman picked up his phone from the nightstand and turned it on. He waited a few moments before…. just as he expected 50 missed calls from his mother, 80 texts and nothing but a smile on Roman's face. He went to Dean’s instagram and saw the picture, and the most recent comment:

**seth.rollins: oh my god! he's so hot, I'm jealous! Dean text me!**

Roman smirked at Dean’s friends comment, he was going to look through his email when his phone went off yet again. His mother was calling, Roman cleared his throat and laid back against his pillows before he clicked answer.

“Mother.” he said happily, “How may I help you?”

“ROMAN REIGNS DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW DISAPPOINTED I AM RIGHT NOW?” His mother shouted through the phone. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?”

“Probably a lot, since you're screaming. How are you mother? You don't sound well.”

“You think this is a joke?” Her voice turned dangerous now, “You think shaming our family like this, being with that… boy is a joke? You posted your sin for everyone to see and now we'll be talked about, disgraced even! all because of you. I warned you what would happen if you didn't marry Sasha didn't I? I told you, I'd make sure you lose everything, your house, your money, your position…”

“Then I lose it.” Roman said back confidently. Dean walked back into the room just then, half naked and wet with a towel around him. Roman bit his lip as he watched him dry off, while Dean smiled, taking the towel off and dropping it in front of him.

“What? Roman this… this isn't you talking. My son would never just leave everything behind like this. It's this man, he has corrupted you in some way hasn't he? please, stop this… and just… come over so we can talk?”

“Talk? Mother, three months ago I _begged_ you to let me love him. I begged you to let me be who I am.. the boy  you've known was gay since the moment I could walk. Yet you chose to keep me unhappy for the sake of money, and your name recognition. So no, I am _not_ your son. I was your puppet, but that's all over now. You want your money? Keep it. You want Dad’s business, have it. Even though we both know _no one_ can run it better than I can. The truth is mother, I don't give a single fuck about you or your name anymore.” Roman noticed Dean get in bed with him, then he got under the covers and laid down against Roman, “I'm choosing me. For once in my life… I'm happy.”

“ROMAN-”

Roman didn't give her a chance to finish. He hung up on her, then placed his phone down on the nightstand. Dean looked up at him, his blue eyes full of worry,  “That was so intense… are you okay?” Dean asked as he ran his hand over Roman's gently.

“I'm okay,” Roman smiled, “I'm actually more than okay. I feel so... good. I feel free. Plus, the R.N.R stock went up this morning, and you have 2,000 very positive comments on Instagram about nabbing a hot CEO.” Roman came down to Dean’s level so that they were face to face. Dean blushed, pale cheeks reddened as Roman looked into his warm blue eyes. “Who knew the internet would end up loving us?” He laughed gently.

“I knew. I knew because I love you, so why wouldn't everyone else?” Dean cupped his boyfriend's face, caressing his beard gently, “I can't believe you just gave up everything… for me.”

“Not just for you, for me too. You once told me to earn you and I wasn't kidding when I said I would do my best too.  My mother is vicious and vindictive, I know she'll try to find a way to ruin my life again, but for now, I just want to celebrate… us.”

“Mm, yeah?” Dean whispered as his hand moved down Roman's body slowly, “And how do you suppose we do that?”

“Dean…” Roman was breathless when Dean began to stroke his semi erection through his boxers, he bit down on his lip, but stopped him a few strokes before he got really hard, “We can fuck all we want later, for now… what I want is for you to go home, and pick out your best outfit, and meet me on my rooftop by 7pm.”

“My best outfit?” Dean smiled at his boyfriend, they switched positions in bed so Dean was on top and Roman grabbed at his naked ass cheeks, “Why do I need to wear my best outfit for you _rooftop?_ Is this like… a date?”

“It's been two years and now you wanna go on a date?” Roman laughed as he asked, while pushing some strands of blond out of Dean’s face.

“Mm, good point. Alright mister. You wanna surprise me? Then surprise me.” Dean got up off of him and stood over the bed, turning to bend down to get his clothes off the floor. Roman watched him bend, and playfully he slapped Dean's ass, causing him to stand up straight and smile at him, “Ro!” Dean blushed at him.

“Sorry I couldn't resist,” Roman got up, and grabbed Dean in his arms, spinning him around before he gave him a soft kiss, “I’ll see you later… yes?”

“Of course you will, I love you,” Dean whispered, as his arms slung over Roman's shoulders.

“I love you more.” Roman told him honestly, giving Dean a big hug, and a soft smile.

Dean got dressed soon after that and Roman called his driver to take him home. They kissed forever at the door, not giving a single fuck who saw them anymore, then Dean was gone. As soon as the car drove off, Roman took his phone out and called in a shit load of favors but the first was to his long time friend, Corey.

“Yo Ro, my man! I haven't heard from you in such a long time! We should hang… tonight maybe?”

“I'll have to raincheck on that man, tonight is an important night for me, which is why I called.. I really need your help.”

“Anything bro, you know that.’

“I was hoping you would say that.”

* * *

Dean didn’t know why but he was nervous. He was nervous in the shower, nervous getting dressed and even more nervous on his way back to Roman’s place later that evening.  It's not like he hasn't gone on dates with Roman before, Roman loved eating out… whether it was restaurant's or Dean's ass… he loved to wine and dine him. But this was different wasn't it? This was Dean going out with a guy who just gave up everything for him. The words _"earn me"_ played over in Dean's head as he made it back to Roman’s. Dean challenged Roman to give him all of him and by the grace of god…

He fucking did.

All of him, was a concept only to Dean for two entire years. All of him meant being in secret, loving him from afar but now all of him meant _all_ of him, and apart of Dean was scared of that. What if it didn't work out? What if Roman ended up resenting him because of it? Dean's mind wandered as the driver came to a stop, then got out to let Dean out of the car. Dean thanked him, of course then came back inside the building he was just at hours prior. He rolled up his sleeves, as he got in the elevator, up to Roman’s apartment.

It dinged, and anxiety riddled Dean like a virus slowly spreading throughout his body. He came inside and placed his stuff on the rack before heading out the back entrance, towards Roman’s rooftop. He's been up there a total of 3 times and twice was a late night, drunken fuck between him and Roman. He walked up the small steps then ducked underneath the window to the roof. Dean walked until he saw lights and lanterns lit up all around the small trees. His eyes brightened when he saw Roman, standing there in a suit with two champagne glasses in his hands.  There was a small table behind him, with plates and flowers in the middle. Dean smiled as he walked over to him. Roman handed him a flute, then pulled Dean in, giving him a chaste kiss.

“Ro,” Dean smiled against his lips, nose nuzzling Roman's softly before he pulled away, “What are you up too?”

“You'll see,” Roman told him, right before he lead him to the table. They sat down together, and immediately their eyes and hands locked. Dean was blushing as Roman looked deep into his eyes, wordlessly letting him know just how much he loved him. “When I first met you, I admit my first thoughts of you were less than pure,” Roman looked down, as his cheeks heated up, “I had thoughts of making you mine before I knew you were gay and I think that's proof enough of just how much you mean to me.”

“Roman,” Dean kissed his palm to get those brown eyes back on him, and once they were he smiled, as his fingers danced over Roman's, “You know I felt the same way. Three weeks in and I was already to have your babies and I can't even get pregnant.”

They both laughed at that, and of course Roman smiled before he continued, “I guess what I'm trying to say here Deano is that you waited patiently for me to grow up and show my parents that I'm my own man, you told me to earn you and I plan on doing just that… for the rest of my life. Broke or not, I love you and your love already makes me feel like the richest man in the world.”

The last time Dean felt tears coming on this quickly was last year when Roman built him his dream house, and now a man he lost a couple months back was doing everything he could to actually earn him again. His blue eyes filled to the tips of his lashes with tears as he looked back at Roman, who was red in the face, trying not to choke up as well. They held hands tighter before Roman got up, and pulled Dean into him.

“Roman..” Dean whispered as he looked up at him.

“There's a reason I asked you to come to the roof, and it wasn’t just because it's gorgeous up here. All I need to know is if you want me… as badly as I want you?” Roman pulled away from Dean and slowly he walked towards the balcony.

Dean watched him stop near the tip and hold out his hand for Dean to take. “I want you,” Dean told him with no hesitation in his voice, “I want you just as badly as you want me.”

“Good… then come here.” Dean smiled as he took Roman hand, coming towards the balcony. Once he was in Roman's arms, Roman turned him towards the edge, “Now look down.” He said slowly.

Dean smiled at Roman confused at first.. but then looked down towards the street. There were about a 100 people blocking the street corner all holding up a overly large sign which was blocking the street, and the sidewalk that said,

**DEAN**

**WILL**

**YOU**

**MARRY**

**ME?**

There were news outlets all around, getting shots of Roman and Dean looking down at the large crowd with tears in his eyes.

_Earn me._

He has.

Dean turned away from the crowd to look at Roman who could no longer stop his tears from falling down his face. “I think I've been in love with you from the moment we've met. You know that I'm possessive, I hate cleaning, and I might lose everything I've ever worked for but I love you and if that's enough for you.. if I'm enough for you, I was hoping you'd let me love you… forever.”

“Roman Reigns,” Dean’s eyes were full of tears and his heart was pounding as he jumped up on Roman and smiled as he kissed him passionately, “Yes I'll marry you, I'll marry you over and over and over again until the life is no longer inside of me.” Dean hugged his neck as Roman held him tight and gave the crowd below a thumbs up. They all burst in cheers and claps as as the lovebirds on the rooftop kissed passionately for the first time… as fiancées.

“How did you get the city to agree to block traffic?” Dean wondered as he looked back at Roman.

“Let's just say… I know a guy in city hall.” Roman smirked, then picked Dean up off his feet, carrying his soon to be husband towards his own bedroom.

* * *

 

In the morning when Dean woke up, he noticed a ring on his finger. He touched it softly, with a smile before snuggling close to his past, present and future.  Roman smiled in his sleep, reaching for Dean's arms. He found them, and circled him in his arms before going back to sleep.

“I love you,” Dean told his sleeping form. He heard Roman mumble something before holding him tighter, Dean couldn't quite hear it but it was beyond any doubts now, that it was,

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who wrote this? This angst queen turned fluff writer that's who. Lol I kid, but who had a better proposal ambreigns or rolleigns in TDG? -Melle


End file.
